


Ass Effect

by SkoomaDen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkoomaDen/pseuds/SkoomaDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack explores the "girl's club" with Miranda- at the latter's expense.<br/>Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Effect

Miranda ducked as the chair whooshed! past her head, her black hair fluttering as it crashed against the wall. She looked back up, readying her biotics to fight back against her opponent’s own, a snarling, lipsticked mouth meeting her gaze.  
“Ready for more, Cheerleader?”  
Miranda pushed the matter around her forwards, not taking her eyes off the tattooed girl in front of her. Just as she was ready to push this worthless bag of flesh to the other side of the room, Jack’s own biotics made contact with Miranda’s chest, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the ground, gasping for air only for a second, but a second too long.  
Jack grabbed Miranda by the throat, pulling her off the ground, squeezing hard.  
“Looks like you lost, tsk tsk tsk. I thought you were superior in every way?”  
“I…am…” Miranda choked out, her eyes still fixated on Jack’s.  
“You know? There was something I wanted to find out, and now that you’re helpless in this situation, I’m going to explore it.”  
With one hand, Jack undid one of the hanging suspenders from her pants, tying it around Miranda’s wrists. She held the suspender high above her own head, smiling as she found a towel hook in the wall to tie it to.  
“What the hell are you doing, you beast!” Miranda spat out, turning to face her.  
“I see one isn’t enough…” Jack replied, cocking her head to the side as she looked over Miranda’s restrained body. She pulled off her other suspender before kicking Miranda’s feet out from under her, tying her ankles together. She twisted Miranda around again so she faced the wall, wryly laughing as she did so.  
Miranda’s heart pounded, sure that this demon bitch was going to torture her, listening as she tried to picture what Jack was doing behind her. She gasped as she felt a knife on her jumpsuit, but it never touched her skin, just sliced the leather fabric from her body.  
“What. Are. You. Doing?!” She shouted, trying to look over her shoulder. Jack slapped her, grabbing her hair, forcing her to stare at the wall.  
“Don’t move your fucking head or I’ll cut your hair off, Princess.”  
She felt Jack pull away the leather, ripping the seams so her ass and black panties were exposed, her face growing red as she thought of Jack looking over her in this vulnerable position.  
“Well. You _do_ have a fine ass, it’s not a padded jumpsuit after all…” Jack said, raising the knife towards her own chin as she cocked her head once more “I guess I was wrong. But why I’m down here…”  
Miranda tried not to whimper as she felt the knife slide through her panties, Jack grabbing at the thin underside of them and tearing the lace. Miranda felt a cold rush of air hit her backside as Jack pulled the ripped panties from around her ass and threw them across the room; she tried to muster the courage to ask what Jack was doing once more, but she found the words caught in her throat.  
“Oh Cerberus Cheerleader, those sure were some _niiice_ panties,” Jack said, cruelty lining her voice. “tell me. Did they come with your jumpsuit? Did the Illusive Man put that ensample together, just for you?”  
Miranda said nothing, staring ahead at the wall, her lips in a tight line.  
SMACK!  
Miranda wailed, her mouth open in shock, her ass still stinging from Jack’s hand.  
“I asked you a question, Cheerleader.”  
“No, he didn’t!”  
“I find that hard to believe, given the hold he has on you. Why is that? Do you _like_ him?” Jack asked, her words dripping with malice.  
Miranda shook with rage, disgusted that this bitch laid a hand on her, embarrassed that her ass was being shone to her, ashamed that she picked up on her feelings for her leader.  
SMACK!  
“It’s in your best interest to answer my questions.” Jack snarled before smacking her ass hard again.  
“No! Of course not!”  
“Lies. You want his Illusive Cock inside of you.”  
“You are disgusting!”  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
“I see the light shine in your eyes whenever he requests a briefing. I see the way it hurts you when he only wants to talk to Shepard. I’ve figured you out, Cheerleader. You’re simple. You’re easy.”  
“You know nothing about me. He picked me. He trained me. Of course I admire him. That doesn’t mean I’m in _love_ with him!”  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
Miranda howled as Jack ravaged her ass with her open palms, alternating cheeks with ferocity, cackling madly at her pain.  
“Strange that you used the world ‘love’. I just assumed you wanted a good strong fuck from Mister Cerberus. I guess that’s why you’re so easily hurt when he ends a briefing without speaking to you.”  
“I want nothing to do with him sexually.” Miranda spat out, still shaking, her adrenaline coursing through her.  
“Of course not. But not because it’s your choice. He has no interest in you. Sure, you command for him. Kill for him. But he doesn’t care about you. Just like how your daddy didn’t. And that’s why you want him to destroy your body like a Krogen in bloodrage.”  
“Enough! Enough of you, you foul whore! You’re disgusting! You’re vile! We should have left you in that prison ship to rot! I’ve seen what Cerberus has done to you and you deserved it!”  
The spanks stopped. Miranda breathed heavily as she tried to take her focus off her raw behind, and listen to what Jack was planning. Nothing but silence; no more spanks echoing off the walls, no maniacal laughter, nothing.  
She jumped as Jack slid the blade in between Miranda’s hip and her belt, pulling it off her waist, shuttering at the sound it made as it clanged against the floor.  
“Do you want to say that to me again?” Jack asked, stepping to Miranda’s side, her eyes glaring at Miranda’s red race. Miranda shut her eyes tight, knowing she would pay for her words, instantly regretting them.  
“Don’t want to answer me?” Jack asked, her face still inches from Miranda’s, “Fine. I’ll get it out of you, one way or another.”  
Miranda opened her eyes, feebly trying to look back at Jack, but soon faced the wall once more, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream, her eyes shut tight as pain surged through her behind.  
CRACK!  
Miranda shook in pain as she was whipped with her own belt, red welts forming on her ass, shame welling up inside of her.  
“Say it again, Cheerleader. What did I deserve?”  
CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!  
“Please Jack, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Ok?! Is that what you want to hear?” Miranda pleaded, her ass raw and stinging, her wrists aching from being bound. She had given up. She was ashamed, she was in pain, she was defeated. Begging for mercy was not something she knew how to do, as both pairs of cheeks burned, she waited anxiously for Jack’s response to her begging.  
“No. I want to hear you scream.”  
CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!  
The belt lashed her behind so fast that Miranda barely had time to let out feeble wails and gasps; not holding back anymore, she screamed each time the belt made contact with her backside.  
“Jack, please! Stop, Jack, please!” she screamed as she was whipped, hoping that giving the bitch what she wanted would allow her to have mercy on Miranda’s swollen bottom. The pain was only surpassed by the sheer amount of shame she felt.  
“That’s a good start. Let’s get back to your daddy issues. Do you still deny your feelings for the Cerberus son of a bitch?”  
Miranda opened her mouth to protest, but imagining the lashings she would receive if she did, she decided to admit to Jack how she felt, her cheeks redder than her behind.  
“Yes! I can’t help it! I was confused as a girl, I thought his interest in me was for more than my abilities as a warrior! Please!”  
CRACK! CRACK!  
“Please! I’ll tell you whatever you want to know about me, anything, please!” Miranda begged, gasping for air. Jack walked over to Miranda’s side once more after her lashings, putting her mouth next to hear ear, licking it as she shuddered.  
“Do you think about him? Do you masturbate to him?” she growled into her ear before licking it once more.  
“Yes…I do…” her cheeks burned, the mix of shame between admitting this, and Jack’s tongue in her ear, caused her to give up. She was her slave now. There was no use fighting her, she would take her punishment and accept it.  
Jack slid the knife down the front of her jumpsuit, chuckling as Miranda shivered, watching the blade, before Jack pulled her breasts out and began toying with them. The pleasure was unwanted, but anything was better than Jack’s whippings.  
“What do you think about when you do? Does he make sweet love to you? Or does he fuck you like the little worthless Cerberus whore you are?”  
Jack grabbed her plump ass in one hand, flicking and groping her nipples with the other. Miranda shook her head, but Jack squeezed her nipple hard, leaning in close for an answer.  
“He…he fucks me.”  
Jack dragged her nails across Miranda’s ass, digging into the skin before giving her a firm spank, watching her ass bounce.  
“Go on…” Jack pried, drawing a nail up Miranda’s neck, pulling her chin towards her as Jack stared deep into her icy blue eyes.  
“He puts me in his chair, my legs on the seat, then takes me from behind…”  
“Good, see? Was that so hard?” Jack asked in a sickly sweet voice. Miranda yanked her head away, crumbling inside from telling Jack her deepest secret, knowing that she would spread it around, that Shepard would hear…  
“I’ll tell you what I think about, Miranda,” Jack started, slapping her ass once more, “I think about you. About giving you a ride you wouldn’t survive…”  
Jack suddenly bit down on Miranda’s neck, sucking at the spot, spanking her hard as she cried out from the pain.  
“Did you really think I wasn’t going to leave my signature on you? As much as you want him to, the Illusive Man will not see your bruised, welted, swollen ass. He needs proof that you belonged to someone else tonight. In my experience, that makes a man want you more.”  
She continued to leave hickeys all over Miranda’s neck, moving her way back down to her ass. Slapping her right cheek with one hand, Jack sucked at the left, biting hard against her fleshy rump. Miranda jumped at the feeling, escaping from the present situation to the thought of…him…seeing her like this, making her pride shatter. How low would he think of her, if he found out that she was tied up in her own quarters and spanked, humiliated by a test subject that he funded?  
Jack gave her one long, last suck on her asscheek before giving her one last firm spank, rising to meet her eye level.  
“This has been fun, Cheerleader. I hope you don’t disrespect me in the future. But if you do, I have a lot more in store for you.”  
She gave Miranda a wink, looking over her beaten ass and hickied neck, before turning to leave the room. Miranda’s door was only open for a split second, but she caught Shepard’s eye, a raised eyebrow, and a nonchalant shake of the head before the doors closed once more.


End file.
